Second Chances: The Simon Boys Ride Again
by jtbwriter
Summary: A new version of the old “Range Rider” tv show is being filmed in Old Phoenix, and the Simons are excited to welcome their old friend Buck Yancy to town. When a stunt man is injured,Rick and A.J. try to find out if it was an accident or attempted murder.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: The Simon Boys Ride Again

A new version of the old "Range Rider" tv show is being filmed in Old Phoenix, and the Simons are excited to welcome their old friend Buck Yancy to town. When a stunt man is injured, Ricky Simon replaces him while Rick and A.J. try to find out if it was an accident or attempted murder. What they find is a act of revenge 30 years in the making.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters of Simon & Simon, Six Million Dollar Man and Bionic Woman are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a little while. Story elements inspired by "Rough Rider Rides Again" episode from Season Two, written by Michael Piller and "Quint Is Out" episode from Season Five of Simon & Simon, written by Bill Dial.)

A/N: For any new readers, "Second Chances" is my "what if?" for Rick and A.J. Simon...What if they didn't end the partnership or A.J. didn't marry Janet or Liz... What if Rick had a long-lost sweetheart who needed protection from a crazed stalker? And ...what if Rick and his girl fell in love, adopted her niece and nephew, and made a new home in Arizona? These "what if''s" are the basis for my continuing "Simon & Simon" as if they never went off the air. This series also includes crossovers from Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman and Dark Shadows...so feel free to read my other stories for the whys and wherefores of these three worlds meeting!

Now enjoy the 90th story in the FF saga of "Simon & Simon"...

"Hold still, Melly…. that's it, sit up straight Ceci….Laurie, one more minute…..Okay, one, two three!"

"Are we done, yet?" Robin whined, and Linda shook her finger at her youngest son. "Robin, you stop that-this is for your daddy's birthday…now smile!

"One, two three---got it!" Instantly the assembled Simons, all four of A.J.'s children, Linda, Laurie and brother Rick, cheered.

"Okay, you can dismount now." The photographer announced. Immediately there was an enmass clamor of "help me off, Auntie!" and "wait for your uncle" as Rick and Laurie got off Light and assisted A.J.'s kids off their horses.

"Thanks, Rick, sis….I think A.J. will really like this!" Linda beamed, and at once Ricky Simon put an arm around his mother. " You have great ideas, Mom…..now I really have to get to school….I have an open book test at 11."

"Just make sure you open the right book, son." Rick teased his namesake, and Ricky burst out laughing. "That's good, Uncle Rick….I'll use that one at school. See ya!"

As A.J's oldest rushed around the house to the parking area, a little black streak started to go after him, barking madly. "Jacky, you come right back here, Ricky will be back!" Laurie called, and at once the terrier turned tail and raced back to his mistress.

"That's a good boy, now show Daddy your new trick." She continued, holding a treat where Jack could see it. Instantly the little dog sat up, then held out his paw and barked, like saying "please?". "Here you are, now what do you say?" Laurie added.

"Bark!" Jack sat, then thumped his tail. Rick started laughing as the kids took turns in praising their dog, then he put an arm around his wife.

"That was priceless, darlin….I can hardly wait for Oscar and Rudy to see him in action!"

"Well, they're going to be here for dinner, love." She smiled, snuggling up to him. "Seems Dad took Mom out for a belated birthday dinner last week, and then Rudy drove her over to the "Pirate" dinner theatre yesterday, so she decided to "treat" them both to supper with us."

"Why those two….. I wish Mom would make up her mind…." Linda came out to the patio with a plate full of cookies and put them on the picnic table. Immediately Ceci, Robin and Melly ran to the patio and gathered around the treats, then burst into giggles when Jack sat down next to them. "Look, Mom….Jack thinks he's one of us!" Robin declared, as the little dog put his paw on the table, then looked at Laurie expectantly.

"Oh, no you don't, Jack!" Rick took a sugar cookie from the plate, then led Jack to his dog house with the treat in his hand. As soon as Jack stopped in front of his food dish, Rick crumpled up the cookie in the container, then told Jack, "All right, you stay put, Jack." Surprisingly, the dog yipped, then ate every scrap of the treat and curled up on his baby blanket.

"See, sweetheart, I can still teach our dog new tricks!" Rick declared, breaking everyone up.

Later, as Rick watched his wife and sister-in-law fixing dinner, he started thinking about the previously humorous subject of his mother and her "boyfriends". Although Cecilia Simon had been widowed for almost 30 years, he and A.J. had never seriously entertained her remarrying or wanting to be with another man. But if the last five years with their mother had taught Rick anything, it was never say never to Cecilia's plans for her own life.

"Rick, I know the girls and you and A.J. mean well, but I …I just don't know if I want to settle down with Oscar. We have a great time together, and he and I can talk about things, places, memories that we share…"

"_But you wonder if that's enough?" Rick had put down the oil can and wiping off the dipstick, put it back into the engine and closed the hood. Glancing over at his mother as she stood holding a cleaning rag, he took it from her hand then dropped a kiss on her cheek. "I think it is, Mom. But only if you feel in your heart that you can't live without seeing Oscar every morning and every night….or that his stubbornness and yours, " he grinned as Cecilia made a face and shook her finger, "can live in the same house."_

"_All right, son….you've said your piece….and I love you guys for wanting me to have someone. But I do…I have three men who treat me wonderfully, and a family who loves me. That's all I want right now."_

"Darling?"

Startled, Rick turned his head and saw Laurie looking at him, a worried expression on her face.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I didn't hear you…did you need me?"

A smile crossed her face. "Yes, I always do….but I was asking if you wanted bacon in your baked potato."

"Yes, and butter and …a kiss from you!" he added, reaching out and embracing her in the kitchen doorway.

"Your wish is my command…" she whispered, then put her lips to his. As they kissed, a coughing noise let them know they were being watched, and Rick gave her lips another caress as they parted.

"Uh…Sis, can you and Rick help set the table, before you heat up the kitchen?" Linda asked innocently, then A.J. laughed as Rick smirked, "so you and A.J. can do it for us..sure!"

Taking a stack of dishes in one hand and Laurie's arm in the other, he led the way to the dining room, where Ceci and Robin were meticulously putting out silverware.

"Nice, very nice kids…" Rick told them, then chuckled as Melly popped up from behind the table. "I'm helping too, I'm picking up the forks when Robin drops them!"

"That's a good girl, Melly. Now you help Uncle Rick put the plates where they belong, and I'll get the cups." Laurie said, winking at her husband.

In no time the table was ready, and the sound of cars pulling up told Rick that his mother and her escorts had arrived, as well as Ricky from his test. Going to the front door, Rick was surprised by the joyful look his nephew was sporting.

"Uncle Rick…where's Auntie….it's all because of her….." he proclaimed, then hugged his uncle as a bemused Oscar followed him into the house.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ricky..but what did your Auntie do?" Rick asked, then saw his father-in-law shrug his shoulders. "He practically came bouncing out of his car, son…."

Laurie appeared in the living room at that moment, then was surprised with her nephew's enthusiastic embrace. "Thank you, Auntie!"

"You're welcome, honey, but what did I do? Did you have a good test score?" she replied, then her jaw dropped as Ricky said, "Better….I get to learn to be a stunt rider….thanks to you and Uncle Rick!"

"A stunt rider?" A.J. came out of the kitchen, then Linda followed as their son explained,

"Well, my test was really easy, so I finished up then went to see Star's new colt at the college stables. Just then the school's ranch hand called me over and said a producer was looking for riders who know roping and riding, for a new television series. I gave my name and then…you'll never believe who was there?"

"Who, Ricky?" Linda asked, taking her son's arm and sitting him down on the sofa.

"Buck Yancy…can you believe it, Dad? He came round the corner of the barn, then shouted "Holy Cow….Ricky?" I could barely make myself talk, but I shook his hand and he asked after you and Uncle Rick and then….he said he'd heard what a good rider I was and that he expected my Aunt Laurie had taught me. When I said yes, he told his stunt coordinator to hire me for his new show…."Buck Yancy Rides Again!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" "I don't believe this?" Rick and A.J. began to talk at once, then Oscar whistled for silence. "Okay guys, let's go inside, I want to hear from Ricky about Buck's show."

Laurie giggled as she took Rick's arm. "I love it, Dad and Mom are the only ones to get you two to be quiet!"

"Well, it's a first…" Rick shot back, grinning at his brother.

Once the family was settled for dinner, Ricky explained that Buck had decided it was time for a "new generation" to get a look at a western hero.

"It's not him, he's going to pass on his six-shooters to his grandson, and help him with being sheriff of a small town, like ours." He added. At once A.J. looked at Rick in astonishment. "Well, what do you know? I think Buck's taking a page from real life here, good for him!"

"And for us…maybe we ought to go visit the set, give them some pointers…" Rick started, then his namesake held up his hand, laughing.

"That's just what Buck said, Uncle Rick…when I had signed my contract, he told me he'd love to see you and Uncle A.J. and Auntie Laurie at the set on Monday, that it's been years since he's directed a TV show and he could use some help with the writers."

"I'd love it…other then appearances with Temple, it's been ages I've seen a show filmed." Laurie responded, and Rick put an arm around her.

"That makes two of us, sweetheart. Of course we'll come….A.J.? Linda?"

A week later, Rick stood looking at the new "Old Phoenix" set, built near his nephew's college in a former industrial park.

Already there were billboards advertising "Coming soon, the return of the original Good Guy!" all around town. Several of Ricky's fellow rodeo competitors had signed on for a couple of other pilots being filmed at different sound stages, and there was talk of setting up studio tours.

"Can you believe this, A.J.?" Rick marveled, staring as he waited for his sister-in-law to get out of his brother's sports car.

"No, any more then I believe how fast the city moved through things to get the studio approved." The younger Simon exclaimed, linking arms with his wife.

"Well, it's bound to help the tourist trade around here…..and having Buck bring his friends here for appearances couldn't hurt!" Rick replied, holding Laurie's hand. Following a security guards' instructions, the Simons entered the nearest stage door, then were surprised to see the cavernous building was already holding several sets.

"Wow, talk about economy of space!" Rick chuckled then was surprised when his nephew rode out into the middle of the soundstage, clad in an old-fashioned cowhand's gear.

"Hey, Dad, Mom….What do you think, Uncle Rick?"

"You look great, but I think it's amazing…..this place can hold anything!" He chuckled, then stopped when a familiar voice interrupted.

"I thought I heard you around here, Rick!" In the doorway of the dressing room area stood Buck Yancy, still handsome in a 1970's style leisure suit.

"Hey, Buck!" Rick held out a hand, and the older man shook it enthusiastically, then gave a bear hug to Laurie. "Ma'am…I don't know how you do it, you look as pretty as the day I met you…"

"Thank you, Buck…you still know how to please a lady!" she smiled, returning his embrace. A.J. came forward and got a handshake, then Buck hugged Linda. "Mrs. Simon, you have to be responsible for that son of yours….no way this rascal could have produced such a great kid!"

"Well, I had help, thanks to you!" Linda exclaimed, in awe of the former movie star. "You inspired my son, well, all my kids to learn more about the West."

"That pleases me more then you can say, ma'am." Buck shyly accepted the compliment, then a whiny voice interrupted them.

"Where is that old …oh, hi, Buck!" Out of the shadows stepped a thin young man, wearing an expensive suit and holding a walkie-talkie. "I didn't know you had guests, but we need to block out a scene."

"And I'm ready when you are, Rod…..Rick, A.J…this is Rodney James, he's the director and co-producer of the pilot. Rod, these are the people who inspired our story….I think Mr. and Mrs. Simon can be prevailed upon to help the writers with their dammed block!" Buck explained, rolling his eyes for effect.

"Uh, pleased to meet you folks. Mrs. Simon, I understand your great-grand grandmother was a deputy to a real sheriff." James said, a surprised tone to his voice. Laurie nodded.

"Yes, my great-grandmother Kasey Scott Adams worked with her husband Sheriff Gene Adams for over 30 years. They served the town of Silver Rock, until Sheriff Adams passed away in the late 1940's." Rick put an arm around his wife as he added, "Now our son is the sheriff, and I know he's excited to hear about the show."

"Well, word of mouth is what's going to sell this …so please do talk it up amongst your friends, Mr. Simon. Now, if you all would go watch from over there…" the director continued, pointing at a waiting area with chairs and a sofa and a snack machine."

Once everyone was comfortable, James's crew appeared, and a endless stream of lighting cues, actor placement and camera angles began. For several hours, the only acting any of the Simons witnessed was a few test shots. As the remainder of the set was brought in, Rick and A.J. tried not to show their boredom with the process, but finally the director announced the first scene of the pilot would be shot, showing the "Rough Rider" and his newly arrived grandson.

"'Bout time…" Rick grumbled under his breath, then grinned reluctantly as Laurie whispered, "You have been such a good sport about this, darling."

"All right, quiet…Scene one, shot one!" One of the assistant directors shouted, then the old-style clapboard was brought out and closed shut. Instantly a dark-haired man and Buck Yancy appeared in what was supposed to be an old stable, where Buck was trying to mount his horse and failing miserably.

"Come on, Grandpa…you can't do this!" the younger man began….then Buck slid off his saddle and staggered to a chair.

"I'm sorry, Tom….I guess I disappoint you.. The great sheriff, reduced to asking for help to climb on his mount…."

"And….cut! Great scene, Buck, Tim, let's try it again!" A now smiling director supervised a reset of the scene, enlived only by Buck's pretending to snore.

"Okay, places, people….and …action!" Again, the younger actor and Buck went through the act of Buck sliding off the horse, this time going through the two men trying to work through their differences.

"Annnnnnnd….cut! That's a print!" At that the Simons enthusiastically applauded the actors.

"Great job, everyone…see you all back here tomorrow…." James announced, then quickly rushed off the set. Buck stared after him in exasperation. "Boy, he must have ants in his pants…in such a hurry he didn't even give notes!"

'Never mind, Buck, you were good!" Rick told him enthusiastically. At once everyone praised him, only for the old actor to interrupt. "Thanks, but this young man is the one doing the real acting…this is my nephew Carter Yancy. His stage name is Carter Black, though….he gets some privacy this way!" Immediately the dark-haired actor came forward with a bashful air, but he soon was beaming at the attention he got from the crew. Retreating to the dressing rooms, he and Ricky soon reappeared with their gear.

"Come on, son, let me buy you a good steak…" A.J. told him, then included his brother and sister-in-law in the invitation.

"Count us in, 'cept let us treat…we can go to Monty's." Rick added. Just then Buck came to say goodbye, then perked up at the mention of the old steakhouse.

"Boy, I haven't been to Monty's since the old show.." he began, only for Rick to interrupt. "Well, there's no time like the present… come with us?"

"Carter, do we have any plans?" Buck turned to his nephew, then grinned as he said,

"Yes, getting to know the guys who you've told me about for years!"

"Now you've got me going, I want to hear what stories he's been spreading!" Rick chuckled. Immediately Buck took Laurie's arm. "And I want to hear what my favorite author has been up to!"

Laughing, the group left the soundstage, not noticing an older woman in the shadows. Her vengeful glare softened only when another figure joined her.

"Those are the ones…they cost me my boyfriend, my family, and fifteen years of my life…." She hissed, then smiled viciously as the man next to her replied quietly, "I can't give you back time, Mom, but I can take away what means more to them then their lives…."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, my head…" Rick tried to open his eyes, then groaned and put a hand to his mouth.

"Darlin? You'd better not be in there." he mumbled, staggering to his feet and heading towards the bathroom. Almost immediately Laurie opened the door.

"All yours, Rick..oh, I'm sorry you feel so bad." She smiled sympathetically then stepped aside. Surprisingly, he found a glass of water and aspirin on the counter, then Laurie's voice came through the door. "I've got some menudo in the fridge, I'll heat it up."

After a while, Rick felt decent enough to venture from the bathroom to their bedroom, where he found his wife waiting with breakfast in bed.

"Sweetheart….I don't think I'd better…" he began, then saw the steaming bowl of "hangover cure" on the bedside tray and grinned.

"You always know what to do, darlin'." He leaned over gingerly and kissed her.

"Mmmm, that's better….you smelled like a bar when Ricky brought you home last night…" Laurie sighed, throwing back the covers so he could slide next to her.

"Oh boy….I don't…oh yes I do…Linda was not happy Ricky was the "designated driver"…" Rick said regretfully. After Buck had treated the Simons to dinner, Rick and A.J. had insisted on taking him out for a drink, dropping their wives off at the ranch and heading back to Phoenix. Unfortunately, the brothers and Ricky discovered Buck and Carter had hollow legs where liquor was concerned, and only the presence of the younger Simon saved them from having to call a cab.

"She'll understand…it's not like you guys go out and get drunk every night!" she laughed, then passed him his breakfast.

"We'd better not!" he joked, smiling as Laurie tucked into her menudo, spooning it up with a tortilla stuffed with bacon. After breakfast, Rick gave into temptation and called up his brother.

"Simon residence." Ricky answered the phone, then snickered as Rick replied, "You mean "Hangover heaven", don't you, son?"

"Nah, Mom made Dad drink a whole bunch of water until he was sick, then she let him come to bed. He's fine now..only he wants things real quiet."

"Well, I've had my cure, but I thought I should apologize to your mom…she was pretty sore last night." Rick admitted.

"Well, I don't think I helped any by saying how funny you and Dad and Buck were…Carter wasn't real comfortable with his stories, but I guess he's still getting used to working with his uncle." Ricky explained, then lowered his voice. "Oh, oh…here's Mom…let me have you talk to her. See you on Monday, Uncle Rick?"

"Bright and early, son….thanks!" Rick took a deep breath, then saw Laurie come into the living room and beckoned her over. He figured he might need her to run interference with his sister-in-law. "Darlin', can you stand by for a moment, I'm going to apologize to Linda."

"Of course." Laurie plopped down next to him on the sofa, humming "dun, dun, dun, dun, dunnnnnn" to make him laugh. Fortunately he refused to look at her as she teased, for Linda's tone was still frosty.

"Hey, Rick, how do you feel this morning?"

"Uh, a little better, Sis. I'm sorry A.J. and I got so wasted last night. I wouldn't have put Ricky in that position for the world. I'm just glad he had the sense not to drink with us."

Unfortunately his apology seemed to set Linda off again. "Of course he had the sense not to drink and drive, which is more then you and A.J. had last night. After all our talks with Ricky never to drink to excess ….you two and that Buck had to go and make it look fun!"

"No, honey, you know A.J. and I didn't do that on purpose. I don't think Ricky thinks it's a barrel of laughs either, especially with how you kept A.J. from having a hangover!" Rick protested. He realized Laurie's face was puzzled, and he covered the phone and quietly said, "Linda's still mad, she thinks we made our drinking look like fun!"

"Oh, she can't still be upset, here, let me talk to her." Laurie took the phone from him, then waited for Linda to stop talking. "Sis, it's Laurie. Are you and A.J. okay? Rick says you're upset."

"Of course I am…wouldn't you if your son was driving 4 drunken idiots around? I know Ricky's nineteen….but please, you can't tell me you're not mad at the guys for staggering home like that!" Linda had a touch of defiance in her voice that rubbed Laurie the wrong way.

"No, I was a little upset with Rick when Ricky brought him home….but he's had more then one drink maybe 4 times in our marriage and I was just happy to see him come home. I'm grateful Ricky was mature enough to take the keys and drive everyone home." She answered firmly, then added, "And it's not like the guys and Buck and his nephew did anything wrong, Linda."

"Well, I guess I'm more concerned about how the kids view this whole thing, after all the talks Rudy's had with them too! I'm sure Mom's not going to be happy about this either." Now Rick could see Laurie scowling and was perplexed at what was going on.

"I don't think Mom's going to go off on the guys either, Linda. What is going on with you today, I've never heard you so judgmental!"

"Judgmental? Call it concerned about perceptions and what my kids learn from all this, but I guess you wouldn't understand…." Linda retorted, then Rick saw his wife turn pale.

"I'm not even going to consider this a conversation, Linda. Call back when you've thought over what you said, and again, Rick and I are sorry that that A.J. had too much to drink. Good-bye."

Shocked, the older Simon saw Laurie slam the phone down, then tears filled her eyes as she turned to her husband. "Can you believe Linda's still angry about last night? I have no idea what's her problem, but you have already apologized, so we have nothing to be sorry about!".

"Laurie? Sweetheart….what happened? What did she say?" Rick saw the hurt in his wife's face, and he held out his arms to her. Slowly she went to him, then buried her face in his shirt. "Rick….she's never talked like that to me ever…I can't believe she said that…you and A.J. didn't do anything wrong…." She said, brokenly. Not quite understanding what Linda had said to cause her to break down, Rick rocked Laurie in his arms, then kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, angel….I am sorry Linda is so upset….she shouldn't have taken it out on you, though, Laurie."

"No, she shouldn't have…but I guess….I don't know, there are so many worse things that could happen besides you guys drinking. Maybe I should have shook my finger at you and A.J…..but.." Laurie looked up at his face, then managed a crooked smile, "But you two came home safe…and you had the sense not to try to drive. I'll never get mad at my love for thinking of others, or for having fun with his brother and friends." She replied, then giggled as Rick nuzzled her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and at once he stood up with her in his arms.

"I love you, sweetheart…and it's going to be all right, Linda'll get over it and be on the phone to you in just a little while. Meantime, " he kissed her nose. "Let's go for a ride, darlin'. I think some fresh air is just what we need."

"Thank you, love." She brightened. "It's been such a long time since we've ridden together."

The cool spring air and bright sun cheered both Rick and Laurie up, but unfortunately Rick found he was wrong about Linda. When they rode back to the ranch, then fixed dinner together, both of them kept looking at the phone, waiting for it to ring. It remained silent except for calls from their children and Cecilia, wanting to know how the filming went. Sunday was the same, no calls or efforts to contact them.

By bedtime on Sunday, Laurie was biting her lip and trying not to break down in tears. Rick was torn between anger at Linda's perceived insult to his wife, and the uncomfortable feeling part of what she had said was true.

"_Maybe A.J. and I are too old to be carrying on like that…but ….she still had no right to take it out on Laurie!" _he thought, closing up the barn. Coming into the house, he saw his wife wiping her eyes as she waited for him in the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, …" Rick decided enough was enough. "Here, call that bad girl and I'll apologize again." He handed her the cordless, and was rewarded by a emotional hug.

"Thank you, darling…you are the best." She thanked him, then dialed A.J.'s number.

"Simon Residence…" A.J. had picked up, and Laurie swallowed. "Hey little brother, is Linda around?"

"Oh, yes, Sis…Thank God. I thought Rick was prideful….here's Linny."

At once a familiar voice answered. "Sis?" Laurie started to sniff. "Linny! I'm sorry, I should have realized you were worried about the guys.…. Please forgive me…."

"No…it should have been me asking for forgiveness. I'm sorry, Laurie…I was jealous of how easy it is for you to talk to Rick. I can't believe I said those things…you do understand about the kids and Rick would never say it's okay to drink!"

"You're forgiven, Sis… I've missed you …." At that Rick grinned and wandered out into the patio, knowing the two women had lots to discuss. After half an hour, he heard his name called and saw A.J. parking his sports car.

"Hey, little brother? Are you hiding from Linda? Cause she and Laurie are making up right now!"

"Oh, thank God!" A.J. pretended to wipe his brow. "She was so angry, but then I asked her was she upset that I went out and got drunk, or that it took Laurie to make me realize what a stupid pair of idiots we were."

The light dawned on Rick; his sister-in-law was jealous of the fact that it was Laurie who chided the brothers but still took care of them and made sure Ricky drove his father home. "A.J., you've got to understand….Laurie's used to our past escapades, but Linda never saw us pull this stunt before, not even when you got married!"

"I know….I think she worries I'm never going to act my age!" A.J. sighed. Just then Laurie came outside, holding the cordless. "A.J….Linda wants to talk to you…"

"Oh, oh." Rick couldn't help but grin at his brother, who scowled as he took the phone from Laurie. "Thanks, Sis, I think!"

"Linny?" A.J. began, then a smile appeared on his face as he listened.

"Oh, I hope that means what I think it means." Rick quipped, putting an arm around his wife and walking her back into the house. After a few minutes, a beaming A.J. came into the living room. "Thanks, sis…I don't know what you said, but Linny's forgiven us and also said Ricky's supposed to back up Carter on his stunts tomorrow. He's got a 8am call, do you want to go?"

"Yeah, that will be great….Sweetheart, do you want to come?" Rick asked, then knew the answer from the gleam in Laurie's eyes.

Of course everything that could go wrong, did, the next day. Once on the studio lot, the Simons was stopped by one studio guard after another, then Rick and A.J. and Laurie and Linda finally got to the soundstage only to find the pass clerk was late.

"There you are, Rick, A.J…..sorry you had so many obstacles getting here, guys.." Buck said, once the Simons finally made their way inside. "Carter's finishing this scene, then Ricky and he have a rodeo stunt to do. You can watch the boy from over here."

Touched by the set up of chairs and refreshments just for them and their wives, Rick tried to thank the old actor, only to have his sentiments waved off.

"I wanted to apologize in some way to the ladies for getting you guys in trouble last week." Buck explained, nodding to Linda and Laurie. Immediately Linda blushed, then shyly replied, "It's okay, Buck…if the boys only get into trouble every year or so, I can live with it…right sis?" Mischievously she winked at Laurie, who giggled, then told Buck, "Just as long as you've got their back, I can live with them getting tipsy once in a while!"


	4. Chapter 4

Just then there was a call for "quiet!", and Laurie and Rick settled in , watching as Carter fought with another stunt man while Buck waited off stage for his cue to rush in and help capture a crook..

"Since you have the only copy of the pictures showing me pulling the alarm, I guess I'll have to take care of you too!" snarled the off-camera villain. His double slugged Carter, then waited for him to land on the floor before picking up a crate and raising it up as if to finish him off. As the "dazed" young sheriff lay on the ground, Buck rushed into the scene.

"Cut!" "Okay, Carter, trade places with Bobby, and Jake, you get into your position."

The director ordered, while his assistant saw to it that the actors were in the right spots as before. After several minutes, James pronounced it "just right" and called for speed, then "action!"

"Roll to your left, son!" Buck yelled, landing a right then a left into the villain's midsection.

Instantly he crumpled to the floor, then as the crate fell out of his arms, it hit the floor and broke into pieces. One of the boards hit a stack of prop barrels, and suddenly the whole pyramid collapsed. Horrified, Rick and Laurie rose to their feet as the actors ducked or threw themselves out of the way of the flying barrels.

"Look out!" Buck called out, then a painful cry sounded as one of the props landed on the stunt "Carter". Ignoring the rolling camera, Rick leaped from his chair and Ricky from his and they quickly lifted the stuntman and carried him to a bench off camera.

"Cut! Get an ambulance!" Rodney yelled, then hovered as Rick and Laurie tried to make the young stuntman comfortable. Within a minute the paramedics were checking Miles out, then bundling him onto a stretcher and loading him into an ambulance.

"Ricky…thanks, man…." Bobby caught at the worried young Simon's hand. "Just a stupid accident…shouldn't have let James talk us into piling up all those barrels."

"It's okay, Bobby….you just get better-I'll hold down the fort." Ricky assured his friend, then stepped aside as the ambulance doors were closed and the vehicle drove away.

"All right….we're going to take a break while we figure things out, everyone be back here tomorrow morning." The director yelled, then strode furiously away. At once Rick high-signed his brother, then told Laurie, "You and Linny stay in your seats, we'll be right back."

"Okay, love….just be careful." Laurie kissed his cheek. Rick smiled briefly at her, then followed the director's path out of the soundstage. With A.J. on his heels, Rick quietly trailed the thin man then stopped behind some flats as he heard voices.

"That was stupid, Rod…. Bobby's wasn't to be hurt, only sore enough to put the Simon kid on stage. Then you were to supposed to set those barrels off." A woman's voice, strident and harsh, followed by the familiar nasal tone of Rodney James

"How was I to know Buck changed up the blocking……..now we're going to have to wait…."

"No…we only have a couple of days to pull this off, then I'm heading for the border……but I'm not leaving until they pay!" At that the two brothers stared at each other, a cold fear running through them.

Suddenly Buck was calling "Rod? I need you to get Randy and Jesse…I want them to meet with Mrs. Simon before she and Rick leave!"

Both brothers froze as running steps told them one of the two voices had just left, then Rod's footsteps went past them as he called out, "Coming Buck…just give me a minute!"

Waiting a moment, Rick let out a deep breath, then whispered, "I thought that "accident" looked funny, come on…..let's get back to the girls!"

As the two Simons re-appeared back stage, they saw Buck with two men, talking to Laurie. Linda was sipping a cup of coffee, then looked up at their approach.

"There you are…did you find my sweater in the car?"

Blessing his wife's subterfuge, A.J. nodded. "Just where you thought it was, honey. Ready to go?"

At that Buck turned, then held out his hand. "Sorry you ladies had to see that, Mrs. Simon….stunt work is dangerous, but now that we've restaged the scene, I think it'll be fine."

"Uh, Buck…we need to talk to you about something…." Rick began, only for the older man to shake his head. "Not now, son…Jesse and Randy here just got enough material from Laurie to fill out the first six episodes. We have to brainstorm….."

Before Rick could protest, A.J. grabbed his arm. "Sure, Buck…we'll call you later."

"Right…thanks guys!" At that Rick pasted a smile on his face that became real as Laurie took his arm. "Something's up, darling….let me tell you outside."

"That's my girl." Rick sighed, then led the way out of the studio. A.J. hung back for a minute to arrange to meet up with Ricky later, then joined them in the parking lot, where he and Rick told Laurie and Linda what they had heard.

"Oh no….A.J., I do not want Ricky to take that boys' place!" Linda told him emphatically, her eyes stormy. Rick shook his head. "I agree, honey, but we have to play this carefully…we have to find out who's after who."

Just then Ricky came out of the studio, then spotting his folks, ran over to them.

"Sorry, Dad, Mom.. Rod had to give me my call times…I'm doubling for Carter tomorrow."

A.J. at once put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, your uncle and I discovered something, you may be in danger because of someone trying to get revenge. Now, we don't know who the target is..but you were supposed to be the one getting hurt today."

Ricky's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, Dad..aren't you? I mean, who's going to sabotage a tv show?"

"We don't know, Ricky, but we are not leaving you alone one minute at this studio…"

Rick added, then herded everyone into his or her cars and led the way back to A.J.'s condo. Once inside, A.J. told his son of the conversation they had stumbled upon.

"I knew something was up with those barrels….but Dad…what if it's you or Uncle Rick?" the younger Simon asked, then Laurie came into the brothers office, holding the cordless. Her expression was troubled.

"Guys, I've got Abby on the phone….I told her to get a hold of Ron, and he and Towne both are on their way here… But Abby said.." She swallowed hard, and Rick immediately held out his hand to her. "I'll talk to her, Laurie."

Handing him the phone, she sat down next to him and he put his arm around her as he said, "Abbs, what's up?"

"Rick, you and A.J. are not to go out without Ron or Towne or I….I ran a background on Rodney James…he's really Rodney Quint…the son of Jeremiah Quint."

A thousand images flashed before Rick's eyes, then he felt his wife's gaze on him.

"Darling…what's wrong…what did she say?"

Gathering his thoughts, he turned to A.J. and said…"Quint's son….he's after us…"

"That's impossible…I thought that murderer didn't have any family…" A.J. started, then stopped as "Downtown" Brown and Chief Ron Johnson appeared in the doorway with Linda.

"He had a son with Joanna Crane…apparently that's why she didn't go to prison right away. Her brother Ben raised the boy, then when he was fifteen, she was released from prison and she and her son disappeared." Towne explained, his tense look softening as Laurie said "That would explain the other person, the woman the guys heard…but what can we do?"

"First off, we have a suspect in that "accident" on the set. Carter Yancy was just picked up after a tip was called in about those barrels being rigged to fall. I thought you and A.J. might want a ride over." Ron told them, then held up his hand.

"But until we find out who or what is involved here..that's the only place you guys are going."

"Thank you, Ron, Towne…" Laurie tried to smile at them, then turned to Rick. "Love, I'm glad you're going to have someone watching your back…just be careful."

"What, me…Careful is my middle…" Rick teased, trying to break the tension, only for Laurie to silence him by kissing his lips."

"Hmmm, now that's a send-off." He grinned, then hugged her tightly. A.J. saw Linda's face turn white, and he gathered her into his arms. "Linny, it's going to be all right…"

"I know, I know…" she murmured, then Ricky put his arms around both his parents.

"I'll keep an eye on Mom and the kids, Dad…Just watch yourself, you too, Uncle Rick."


	5. Chapter 5

"I had nothing to do with those barrels coming down….why would I want to hurt Bobby, or mess up my big break!"

The two Simons could hear a terrified Carter Yancy from down the hall, then his uncle came rushing out of the room, swearing a blue streak.

"Buck…" Rick got his name out just as the older man spotted him and A.J..

"Guys…I'm sorry I brushed you off before, but this is crazy! Carter didn't rig that fight…he didn't even know Rodney had it staged for him to have to hit the deck!"

"We know, Buck…we just have to prove it." A.J. put a compassionate hand on his shoulder. "Ron, can we have a moment with Carter and his uncle?"

The chief hesitated, then nodded. "Maybe he can shed light on how Rodney Quint did fix that stack of barrels."

As the four men came into the interrogation room, a disheveled Carter Yancy looked up, then caught sight of Rick and A.J.. "Thank God you're here..I didn't do it…I didn't try to hurt Bobby, I swear it!"

"I know Carter….but we need to know how you and Rodney Blake are connected?" Rick saw the younger man's mouth open, but no sound game out.

"Wait a minute…." Rick felt like grinning as both Ron and Towne looked blankly at him, then Towne said, "What did you say?"

"I noticed that after the first scene was shot, James practically ran from the set, then Carter left with Ricky to change. I thought it was a kid thing when he came out with a similar shirt and pants to what he wore, but it didn't hit me until now that he never changed, those were the shirt and pants he had on that day…"

"Is that true, Carter?" Buck stared at the young actor, who turned crimson then quietly said, "Yes….I've known Rod for a year or so……and he was going to help me shake the "Buck's nephew" image as soon as the show sold. I just wanted to be taken seriously, so I let him change the stunt blocking for today and Wednesday. Just to get more camera angles."

Buck looked embarrassed as Ron said, "That gives us enough to pull Rodney Blake in, and to release your nephew. Thanks Rick, A.J….now let's get you guys home."

As he watched his nephew led out of the room to get his belongings, Buck stared at Rick and A.J. for a minute, then shook his head.

"So you guys think Rodney would actually sabotage my show to get revenge on you ….through Ricky?"

"I know it sounds improbable, but he is Quint's son……" A.J. said, quietly. "Why else would he have changed the shooting script and then tried to frame Carter for Bobby's injury?"

"I don't know….maybe I should have questioned his eagerness to have Ricky on salary even before we built the sets…." The older man sighed. "Well, at least Jenks, his assistant can finish the last two scenes …he's got his card and he knows the material. The studio gave us until Monday to finish the pilot." Buck paused, then added, "Chief Ron will call us as soon as Rodney is picked up, right?"

"Yes, he'll radio us, Buck. Now where's the next scene being shot?" Rick asked, as Buck went towards his car.

"Tomorrow morning at the Chandler campgrounds….there's an area along the lake that's perfect for the final fight scene." Buck explained, then turned around and faced the brothers. "I hope you'll still bring Laurie and Linda to see the filming, you know I wouldn't ever put Ricky in danger."

"I know you wouldn't, Buck. It'll be easier to keep them safe from those psychos too." A.J. replied, holding out his hand. Reassured, Buck shook their hands, then went to pick up Carter. Watching him leave, Rick let out a deep breath.

"I believe him, Rick, I don't think he'd ever put my son, or us in harm's way." A.J. said, seeing the worried look his older brother gave him.

"I know that, A.J….it's not knowing where Joanna Crane and that Rodney are going to strike." Rick replied, a nagging feeling in his stomach.

Unfortunately, Rick and A.J. got a late start the next day, and hurriedly sent Laurie and Linda with Ricky so he could make his makeup call. Ron was going to follow them to the set before checking in at headquarters for an update on Rodney Quint's whereabouts. When they arrived at the studio, they found the crew had already packed up and moved the shoot to a park outside of Chandler. Only a few craft service people were still in the area, then Buck Yancy came barreling out of his car.

"I'm glad you guys got here, my car's got a flat and I need a ride to the set." He blustered.

"Sure, Buck….climb in." Rick popped open the cab door, and the actor climbed in.

With Buck giving directions, Rick drove to the outskirts of the suburb to a blocked off area of the Chandler Recreation Dam. Showing their passes, the Simons managed to find a parking spot next to Buck's trailer, already parked under a shady tree. "Here you go, Buck." Rick pulled up and the older man hopped out, then spotted the craft services table.

"Hold it, guys, I want to at least get one cup of coffee for the road before we hit the set…."

As if on cue an older woman turned from packing cookies away and quickly filled a mug with some steaming liquid.

"Here you go, Mr. Yancy.. Anyone else? Coffee, water, juice?" she offered.

Gratefully, Rick stepped forward. "Yes, I'll take a cup. A.J.?"

"I'll take some juice..thanks."

After picking up their beverages, Rick stared after the woman who had waited on them.

"What is it, Rick?" A.J. looked at his brother.

"Has that woman worked for you before, Buck?" Rick took a sip of his coffee, then frowned as Buck replied, "Can't say I've seen her before, but I usually don't book Craft Services… Come on, let's wait in my trailer until the scene's set up."

As the three men sat down, Rick started to feel tired, and took another sip of his coffee, suddenly realizing it had a bitter aftertaste. "Yuck…I think that last pot of coffee is burnt." He said. A.J. let out a yawn. "You should have had some of this juice, it's pretty good…."

Rick felt his eyes closing…and as he started to nod off, he heard from a distance a note of panic…

"Rick!"

Instantly his eyes flew open…"Laurie?" He whispered, then saw A.J. also sitting up and blinking. "What?"

"A.J….we've been slipped …" he yawned, then made himself stand up. "We've been drugged….I just heard Laurie call for me!"

"What are talking about , Rick?" Buck frowned at him, then Rick realized that the old actor was still alert. "Buck, A.J. and I have been drugged….something's wrong!"

"No…" Buck leaned over, then saw the two brothers' drooping lids, and immediately got up from his chair, then opened his mini-fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. "Here…drink this…let me call Captain Ron…"

As he left the room, Rick turned on his transmitter, then signaled his wife. "Laurie? Sweetheart, where are you?"

There was only static for a moment, then a groan that struck terror into Rick's heart, as A.J. struggled to his feet. "That's Ricky…son….can you hear us?"

"Dad….it's dark…" came a mumbled response. Just then Buck came back into the trailer, followed by an upset Linda and stopped at the voice that came over Rick's watch.

"Rick….help us….trapped….can't move."

"Sweetheart, where are you?" Rick fought to keep calm as the waves of drowsiness began to recede. Linda called out, terrified. "Sis, are you all right?"

"Wagon….Rick..we're in…a wagon…can't breath, Linny….Please find us…" Laurie's voice was weak, but he could tell by the signal she and Ricky weren't far from them..

"Hold on, darlin'….we'll find you!" Rick answered, as he and A.J. lurched out of Buck's trailer, then Rick spotted the woman who had given them the drinks, rushing away from the area.

"Oh my God…that's Joanna Crane!" he realized, then pulled out his gun. "Hey, you! Stop!"

At once the woman turned, then tripped over a tree root and fell. Instantly Buck came into view, trailed by Chief Ron and two of his men. As the ex-convict tried to get to her feet, Rick rushed at her, yelling, "Where are they? Where are my wife and nephew?"

A crazed smile crossed her face as she stood up, and she spat, "Soon to be at the bottom of the lake, and there's nothing you can do to stop it! My son will finish them off, now you'll know what it is to lose the things you love the most!" Linda came at her, then slugged her in the face, causing her to fall stunned to the ground. "You horrible woman, you're not getting away with this!"

"Rick, she must mean the fight scene, it's on top of a wagon that's going to crash…." Buck said, a horrified look on his face. "Quick, call your director and stop it, right now!"

A.J. told him. Immediately the actor pulled out a walkie talkie, and called out for Jenks.

Not waiting for a response, Rick and A.J. started toward his truck, only for Ron to grab Rick's arm and pull him toward a police jeep. "This can take us faster and further, guys. Hurry!"

As they piled into the vehicle, Rick yelled back "Linda, stay with Buck", then held on as Ron gunned the motor and tore through the park towards the shoreline. Ahead of them the brothers could see the film crew still setting up, then the wagon in question being positioned for the next scene. Nearby two horses were waiting to be harnessed.

"Stop that wagon!" Rick hollered, using the loudspeaker on Ron's police radio. Startled, camera crews and set workers scattered as the jeep rolled down the gently sloping hill, then came to a stop a few yards from the closed in wagon. As the three men leapt out of the car, a familiar person popped out from behind the wagon, then turned toward the brake at the end of the wagon wheel. Just then Rick "heard" Laurie's voice in his thoughts. "Rick….we're here.."

"Freeze, Quint!" A.J. yelled, then let off a shot as the young man reached for the lever, and knocked Quint to the ground. As he fell, he yanked a brick out from under one of the wheels, causing the wagon to move forward. As it began to roll, Rick ran alongside the wagon, then caught hold of the buckboard and pulled himself onto the driver's seat.

"Hold on, darlin'!" Rick called into his transmitter. Grabbing for the brake with all his strength, Rick slowly brought the wagon to a stop. At once he heard a pounding noise inside the wagon bed, then jumped off as his brother ran toward him.

"They're inside!" he called out, then Rick saw a piece of wood holding the tailgate closed, and knocked it out. As the gate fell open, he immediately saw Ricky and Laurie, gasping for breath, and he carefully pulled first his nephew then his wife out of the stuffy wooden box.

"Dad…." The boy groaned, then fell into his father's arms as Laurie reached her bound wrists out for Rick. "Darling, you found us."

"Laurie…sweetheart.." Rick could only murmur her name as he took her in his arms and carried her to a grassy area on the hill. Setting her down, he untied her then looked her over, saying, "Did they hurt you, darlin'?"

"She slapped me when I told them not to hurt Ricky, love….It was that Crane woman, she pulled a gun on me when I saw her and Rodney Quint with Ricky. They hit him…is he all right?"

He turned to see his nephew sitting up and being examined by Linda. "Don't worry, Laurie, he's been looked at by the best nurse I know!"

Laurie let out a relieved sigh, then put her face against Rick's. "My brave cowboy, you always ride to my rescue…"

"I shouldn't have let you be in danger, sweetheart." Rick found it hard to speak past the lump in his throat. At once she put her finger over his mouth.

"Stop right there, love…I should have been more careful …" she began, then Rick silenced them both with a kiss.

"Ahem….is that proper first aid?"

Grinning, Rick and Laurie ended their kiss, then looked up to see a smirking Ron Johnson standing with Buck Yancy.

"The best kind, guys…." Laurie smiled up at them, then let both men help her and Rick up. Suddenly she shivered as the cowed Joanne Crane and her son were led past them to a waiting police cruiser.

Rick put his arm around her as Ron assured them, "Don't worry, they're not getting away this time. No more wondering what they'll do when they get out of prison either…it's not happening."

"Thanks, pal…you're a life-saver!" Rick said, grateful beyond words for his friend's assistance. As they joined A.J. and Linda, now helping Ricky into Ron's cruiser, Buck

took off his well-worn hat, and told them, "I knew you guys were tough, but I know I

don't want to mess with either of your wives, ever!"

As Linda blushed, A.J. looked puzzled. Rick snickered. "Never mind, little brother, I'll fill you in on "your" little fighter later."


	6. Chapter 6

"Jack, give me that back!" Rudy's yell carried through the ranch house, and Rick and A.J. stuck their heads out of Rick's office as a little black streak ran past them.

"What is that dog up to now?" Rick grinned, seeing Rudy Wells come out of their kitchen, trying to corner their dog.

"Son, he's got my stethoscope….please tell me he's not into chewing rubber!" the older man began, then stopped as Laurie limped into the room and ordered "Jack, drop it!"

Instantly the little dog did as he was told, then put his head down and whimpered.

"All right, Jack…you're forgiven." Rudy said, then laughed as Jack made a beeline for him and jumped in his arms. "What….okay, little guy, come on, we'll examine your mom together."

A.J. gave Rick a worried look as Laurie giggled. "I'm his mom, huh? Okay, Jacky, you can stay, but no taking Rudy's stuff." As she led the way to their bedroom, Rick stopped Rudy in the hall. "Uh, what's up…is Laurie all right?"

"She's been limping around all week, Son. I know she keeps saying it's the humidity from the thunderstorm last night….but I just want to check something. I'll call you in a few minutes." Rudy added, putting an understanding hand on Rick's shoulder.

"Thanks, Rudy….I thought she was in pain last night….but she barely would take an aspirin." He replied. "I know, Rick, but …well, give me a minute." Rick watched Rudy go to their room and close the door.

"She'll be okay, Rick.. I think she's got arthritis like Mom….so she'll probably have to take anti-inflammatory." A.J. tried to reassure his brother.

Inside the bedroom, Laurie winced as Rudy tested her reflexes, then pressed several of her pressure points. "I know that hurts, Missy….one more thing…"

He gently manipulated her ankles back and forth, drawing forth a gasp of pain. "I'm sorry, missy….all done." He made some notes on the medical file he had brought with him, then went to the door and called in Rick.

"Coming….hey, sweetheart." Rick came in, then sat next to Laurie and took her hand in his. She managed a smile then focused on their friend, who opened up his file on her.

"First off, your heart rate, blood sugar and blood pressure are all good. You two have been watching your cholesterol and eating more vegetables and salads, haven't you?"

"Is Bugs Bunny a rabbit?" Rick quipped, breaking the moment of tension. At once Rudy and Laurie laughed, then Laurie kissed his cheek. "Thank you, love….you always say the right thing!"

"Thank you, sweetheart, but…Robin's the one who should get thanked, for helping us eat healthier." Rick explained, a cold feeling now in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, I do, Son. But as far as the persistent pain Missy's been having… the arthroscopy we did two years helped in the short term, but with the bruising your kneecaps took this last week..I want to give you a cortisone shot." He addressed Laurie directly.

Rick let out a deep breath, he'd been afraid Rudy had found something worse in his examination of his wife. After the near-fatal attack on Ricky and Laurie, the examination at the emergency room revealed his nephew had suffered only a mild concussion. Laurie had insisted she was fine, but the slowness of her movements and pain she had only added to his worries.

"All right, Rudy…I can handle that…but as for long-term…" Laurie smiled as Rudy leaned forward and took both husband and wife's hands.

"Long-term, I can't give you too much cortisone, it will harm your heart muscle. I'm afraid your arthritis will have to be controlled with aspirin, and water therapy. Rick, I also don't want Missy to ride by herself or try to climb on to the wagon without someone helping her."

"Her arthritis?" Rick felt his stomach twist as Rudy explained, "Because of the injuries Missy has had to both of her knees, her knees have had a lot of damage. The inflammation and the fact that her kneecaps are rubbing bone on bone…that's caused bone spurs and all this swelling. It's something that with rest and you helping her, can be controlled."

"Thanks, Rudy…I promise I won't let her do too much until she gets better …" Rick told him, putting an arm around his wife.

"I know you'll watch over her…and you mind him now, Missy, promise?" Laurie sighed, then nodded. "I promise Rudy….besides, I don't like to ride by myself anymore, it's more fun with my cowboy."

"You'd better think it more fun!" he pretended to scowl, then chuckled as Rudy shook his head. "You two take the cake… Speaking of which, what time is ?.." he motioned with his head at the closed door.

"In about half an hour…he thinks he's going to help me in the barn…" Rick smirked, helping Laurie up.

"Good idea, now I'll give Laurie her shot tomorrow, then she'll be off her feet for the rest of the day." Rudy explained, then his eyes misted as she put her arms around him.

"Bless you, Rudy, for always taking care of us." She sniffed, then hugged him tightly as Rick managed to say, "And thanks for helping us stick around, pal.. I don't know what we'd do without you."

"Oh, son….you're family…I wouldn't trade you and Missy here for the world." Rudy choked up, then just as suddenly laughed as Jack jumped onto the bed and put a paw on his arm.

"You, too, Jack. Come on, let your folks rest, you and me need to bring the fish in for the barbeque." The old doctor joked. As he left the bedroom, Jack trailing after him, Rick took his wife in his arms and just held her.

"Thank you, darling… this is all the medicine I need right now." Laurie snuggled into his chest as he stroked her hair. "I know it means some changes in our lives, but ….as long as I have you…."

"Always, sweetheart…but you have to promise me, no, no crossed fingers now..you tell me the minute you hurt at all, okay?"

Laurie gazed into his face, then whispered, "Si, mi amor."

"Darlin', that's Spanish…" Rick kissed her neck, then groaned as a little voice called, "Uncle Rick…..where are you?"

"It's okay, Rick….we've got plenty of time after the party…I promise." She assured him.

"All right, but only for my brother…." Rick pouted, then laughed as Laurie held out her hand for him to help her up.

An hour later a very surprised A.J. stood in the ranch living room, as his children and Robin's and Robbie's all sang "Happy Birthday to you!

"And many more!!!!" Rick couldn't resist, earning a snicker from his nephew. As his daughter dished up steaks, roasted potatoes, vegetables, grilled Texas toast and other favorites, .A.J. saw Ricky loading up two plates.

"Son, don't forget to leave us something" he teased, and Rick laughed. When everyone was gathered around the table, Rick bowed his head.

"Thank you, Lord for bringing everyone home safe and sound….and for our family…"

"And I thank you for looking after Laurie and Ricky," A.J. added, looking at his tall son. Ricky winked at his dad; having fully recovered from his concussion, he was back at school. All the Simons were secretly relieved that his stunt work was at an end, for now. But with the promise of Buck's show stirring up interest in Westerns, Ricky was hoping for another production so he could get his AFTRA or SAG cards.

As they finished Grace, the sound of a car pulling up and his mother's voice brought a smile to the birthday boy's face.

"Here she is…see if we let her go play bingo with Chief Pete…" Rick snickered, then greeted his mother at the door with Oscar and Chief Pete in tow. To the brothers' surprise, there was a new, sparkling ring on Cecilia's left hand.

"I've missed you both, Happy Birthday, A.J…." she said, giving him a hug. After making the rounds, Rick seated her and they all had dinner.

Afterwards, Rick remembered the new piece of jewelry on his mother's hand, and finally couldn't contain himself. "Uh, Mom….you have a new ring."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Cecilia turned to Oscar, who had rolled up his sleeves and was helping stack dirty dishes. "Pay up, my friend, I told you he would ask before dessert!"

"Son, I should have known…" Oscar pretended to grumble as Cecilia explained, "I told you and my other children to give us some space….well, Oscar has asked me to go steady with him, and I accepted."

Both A.J. and Rick's jaws dropped, then Laurie's squeal of excitement broke the silence.

"That is so cute…thank you Mom and thanks, Dad." Laurie hugged them both, then Rick finally found his voice. "Going steady?"

"Yes, Richard, Oscar and I are too old to change our lifestyles, but we do care a great deal for each other, and I plan on this man being my one and only." Cecilia took Oscar's hand in hers as he echoed, "She's right, guys….we want to be together, without having our family trying to play matchmaker!"

"Well, what do you know…thanks, Mom, for an extra good birthday surprise!" A.J. teased. The merriment lasted until he had opened all his gifts, then was presented with a large flat package.

"Here's one last present for the road, this is from all your family", Rick announced, then helped his brother tear off the coverings. Once the paper was gone, it revealed all 4 Simon children, Linda holding "Buster", their new puppy, and Laurie and Rick, all seated on horseback.

"This is great, whoever thought it up….what a great present!" A.J. started, then Melly told him, "Daddy, Auntie Laurie thought up us being on horses, she should get a thank you."

"I will, Melly…and thank you for a great picture!" he told her, giving his youngest daughter a hug.

Later, he and Rick sat watching the sunset, each bringing forth the memory of different birthdays.

"Penny for your thoughts, little brother." Rick asked, after a few moments of silence.

"They're worth more then that, Rick." A.J. grinned, then an familiar voice whispered in his ear. "I'll give you your present now, if you like." Rick laughed at his sister-in-law's sneaking up on them.

"Yes, Linny, I like!" the birthday boy got up like a shot from his chair, then swiftly hugged his brother. "Thanks again, Rick, for the easy chair. I always wanted one like yours…"

"Well, this way you can sit in your own at our house and at yours…" Rick chuckled, then said, "Happy Birthday, little brother."

Watching A.J. and Linda go into the house, hand in hand, Rick looked up at the sky, and quietly said, "Thanks, Dad, for helping Mom find someone again….and for A.J."

As if in reply, a cool breeze blew through the patio, then Laurie's arms were around his neck. "I thank him too, darling. Now, would you like your cake and some coffee?"

"Yes, and you too.." He teased, getting up and scooping her up in his arms. Laughing, she kissed his cheek and said, "You can have me anytime."

"Well, no time like the present…" Rick grinned, then carried his wife back to their house.

Fin


End file.
